School Trip
by CuteWolfie
Summary: FUNNY. FRONTIER. STORY. Very OOC! PLEASE R&R!


**School Visit Chap 1**

**CW: Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe and JP all go to the same school. Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi are in the same class.**

**ENJOY!**

The school bell rang as Takuya ran down the hall to the History classroom where he awaited his doom. He yanked open the door and ran in slamming it behind him, he ran to his seat next to Kouji and slammed himself down causing Kouji's book pages to flip open.  
"Nice entry." Kouji snickered while Kouichi was trying to stop himself from laughing next to him.  
"Mr. Kanbara!" Their History teacher Miss Ace growled.  
"What? I made it in at least 3 seconds after the bell!" Takuya moaned.  
"Mr. Kanbara that was the bell for the end of this lesson." She replied angrily as Kouji and Kouichi were snickering.  
"Class you are dismissed, Mr. Kanbara I want to see you."  
"We'll wait for you outside." Kouji muttered into Takuya's ear. Takuya walked to the front of the room to were Miss Ace was flaring her nostrils.  
"Mr. Kanbara why were you so late for this lesson?" Miss Ace asked.  
"I overslept..." Takuya mumbled. Miss Ace looked at the clock that had the time for lunch on it.  
"But you were in Math last lesson weren't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then how did you oversleep?"  
"It was Math duh.."  
"Get out of my sight you disgust me!"  
With that Takuya ran across the room and through the door. As he ran out he collided into Kouichi who was still outside waiting but there was an absence of Kouji.  
"Kouichi look were you're going!" Takuya groaned getting up.  
"If you didn't notice that was your fault!" Kouichi sighed pulling himself back up.  
"Hey where'd Kouji go?"  
"He went off to save us a bench in the lunch yard."  
"Speaking of lunch I'm starving!" Takuya whined making his way to the lunch yard.

Kouji was sitting at the bench he was saving all by himself looking like the school's loner...  
"Hey Kouji!" Came JP's voice.  
"HeyJPwassup?" Kouji rambled.  
"Er Kouji don't try to talk like you're cool..."  
"Hey I'm cool!" (CW: Sure you are Kouji... =P)  
"Has the definition of cool changed because you're the opposite of cool!"  
"Look who's talking Mr. IgotNOgame!"  
"...I don't get it..."  
"I'm saying you can't get a girl!" (CW: oooooooh!)  
"Yes I can!"  
"Hi guys!" Greeted Zoe.  
"NO you can't when has a girl even given you a passing glance!" Kouji yelled past Zoe.  
"Well Zoe has!" JP Shouted pointing at Zoe.  
"What?" Zoe asked confused.  
"Zoe doesn't count she's more guy than girl." Kouji stated.  
"WHAT!?" Zoe asked furious.  
"Hey look there's Kouichi!" Kouji stuttered nervously as Zoe turned to evil mode.  
"Kouji I'm going to hurt you in places that you don't want to know about!"  
"No not there!"  
"Yes your ARM!"  
"Oh ok phew thought you meant something else."  
"GUYS BREAK IT UP!" Kouichi yelled. Everyone looked at Kouichi who was starting to get embarrassed with all the attention.

"Meep!" Kouichi squeaked.  
"Sorry Kouichi didn't mean to stare," JP apologised as everyone sat down.  
"Hey guys look at this beauty!" Takuya shouted from half way across the lunch yard. He was running towards them holding a big double chocolate muffin.  
"Takuya, does the world revolve around food?" Zoe asked rolling her eyes as he reached the table and sat across from Kouji.  
"Yeah!" Answered Takuya and JP together. Takuya turned to his muffin which now had the top missing.  
"Huh? Where's the muf on my muffin?" Takuya groaned.  
"Oh sorry Tak I thought you wouldn't want that bit..." JP laughed nervously with a mouth full of muffin.  
"But that's my favourite bit... Without the muf it's just a fin..." Takuya whimpered.  
"Don't worry Tak the fin is nicer anyway." Kouji said.  
"Ok well anyways have you guys seen that there's going to be a school trip tomorrow?" Zoe asked.  
"Oh yeah I saw a notice about that in the reception." Kouichi said.  
"Are you all going?" Zoe questioned.  
"Were is the school trip?" JP asked.  
"It's going to be at the Zoo!" Kouichi squealed.  
"Cool I'm defiantly going!" Takuya cheered.  
"Yeah me too!" Kouji grinned.  
"Why are you grinning?" Takuya asked.  
"Look down."  
"OMG WERE'S THE FIN PART OF MY MUFFIN!?" Takuya roared.

Nobody spoke.

**CW: Yay this is my first fic so be nice I'm also open for ideas so please suggest some! And also tell me how I can improve!**

**Kouji: for 1 you can make me cool!**

**Takuya: You can give me my muffin back!**

**CW: or I can remove you guy's power to speak!**

**Kouji: ...**

**Takuya: ...**

**CW: That's better. =P REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
